


thasmin bits

by buckyinthetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Arguing, Cute Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Thirteenth Doctor, Mentioned River Song, Mentioned Rose Tyler, One Shot Collection, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan Fluff, Yasmin Khan Loves the Thirteenth Doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyinthetardis/pseuds/buckyinthetardis
Summary: uhhh basically im doing this because i can okay theyre gay
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	thasmin bits

**Author's Note:**

> thirteen/rose is honestly kinda cute so we do be merging 😳✌,, it's mostly tenrose/thasmin parallels though so :))

A sob. A cry into a pillow in a far away bedroom. But she could hear. The Doctor could hear everything in the TARDIS, making some very awkward surprises with some people. She knew it was Yaz who was crying because she'd heard it before. Without thinking, the Doctor stood up from her seat near the console and walked the long, winding corridors to Yaz's room.

She arrived at Yaz's room, but it was empty. She could still hear the cries, and slowly walked towards where they were coming from. Then she realised. She realised where she was. Rose Tyler's room.

The Doctor hated getting rid of people's old possessions, old memories. It made it all seem real, the deaths and the heartbreak and the slow, aching pain in her chest that she couldn't save them. Any of them.

Rose's room was kept exactly as it was the day they left for the cybermen. For Jackie Tyler and Torchwood Tower. The battle of Canary Wharf played on the mind of the Doctor in the middle of dreams. It was the demon inside her that stopped her heart from beating for another again. She missed her Rose so much, every single day.

She knocked softly on the door and heard a sniffle inside before a quiet "come in" was practically whispered. Yazmin Kahn's face screamed 'I've just cried' in every language possible, but the Doctor was more confused as to why. Why was she upset? Why did the TARDIS lead Yaz here?

"Hey, Yaz..." She said, still stood in the doorframe. She knew Yaz got upset by Rose's room, but Rose was in the past. Not now. Now was for girls who were trainee police officers that ran off with her and some friends. A specific one, its not just a weird fetish of hers. "It's a nice room, isn't it?"

The Doctor looked around the room for the first time in years and felt herself beginning to tear up. An old photo of her from a previous regeneration, only a few before her, was stuck on the wall with a piece of outer-space blu-tack. This was one of her few relationships ever, and now her next one might be jeopardized too. The room was all-white with a pink feature wall, with all the alien trinkets she'd collected over the years travelling piling up on bedside tables and drawers. Her bed was practically unused, as they usually slept together. This was the old her, the one she'd forgotten.

"Who's this..?" Yaz asked shakily, handing the Doctor an old Polaroid picture of Rose.

The Doctor inhaled deeply before mumbling "Rose- Rose Tyler. She was my... My... My old companion. Many many years ago."

"But... You still love her... Yes..?" Yaz asked, able to read the Doctor's facial expression perfectly.

The Doctor sighed and knelt in front of Yaz "Yaz... You know what I said about regeneration? How when I'm about to die I become someone new.." she said with a hopeful gaze in her eyes "This was a past Doctor. He is still me, but I'm not him. I still have a bit of him inside me, but not enough for it to matter. I still love Rose, but I know she's happy and safe with me."

"With you?"

"With me. A few years ago, around 2009, you won't remember it though, something happened with the Daleks. I'd lost my hand in a battle while regenerating, and Donna created a biological metacrisis which fused into a half-human-half-time-lord combination. It was the old me, but human. Rose had to go back to her parallel world, Pete's world, but there was a new me to look after her." The Doctor explained, giving Yaz a little smile

"I didn't understand a word you said then but okay. So you still love her, but in an 'I miss you' way??"

The Doctor nodded and awkwardly shuffled "Why were you worried? You know it's just us, the fam. Only us here.."

"I just thought.. That we weren't good enough for you. All of us. That we were rebounds from previous people.."

"Rebound..." The Doctor mumbled "Not been called that for a good thousand or so years.."

Yaz nodded and stood up, walking off towards the door. She just wanted to get her emotions out in peace, but apparently that wasn't the case.

"No. There's something else bothering you, Yaz.. What is it..?"

"Doctor, what was it like for you... Dating her.. Now you're a woman you'd never do that anymore, I'm guessing.. I just wanna know.."

The Doctor gave Yaz a look of outrage "You really think I wouldn't date a girl..? I'm very versatile, I'll have you know.. I've got a wife!! She's dead now, in some sense. Time travel... It makes explaining relationships impossible.."

"YOU've got a wife?"

"Oi cheeky! I'll have you know I'm very good wife material actually..." The Doctor said with her smug little smile.

"I bet you are.." Yaz muttered under her breath.

"What was that, miss Yazmin Kahn..?" The Doctor asked, frowning

"Oh- Um- Nothing.." Yaz said quickly before making her way over to the door again.

"By the way, I think you'd be pretty good wife material as well.."

Yaz paused for a moment before walking out of the room with a little smile on her face

The Doctor looked down to the picture of Rose before leaping up and going after Yaz. It was now or never, at least for a while anyways "Yaz!"

Yaz turned around and smiled at the Doctor "Yes Doctor?" she asked innocently 

"Would you like to.. I'm not saying you have to.. But would you like to go to the flower garden on Falcernia..? I've heard some really good reviews form there.. I was their hologram for a while.."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Doctor..?"

"Only if you'd like to.."

Yaz began walking back to her room, waiting to hear what the Doctor would say at her door.

"Was that a yes then??" The Doctor asked quickly

"Maybe.." Yaz said with a grin before entering her room.

**Author's Note:**

> ik it was a bit short but follow me on instagram @loverofthirteen!!! id love to talk!! :)


End file.
